


Old, New, Borrowed, and Blue

by Jbears



Series: My world [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, EFA Fic Live 4, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Wedding, surprise to no one I wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbears/pseuds/Jbears
Summary: It’s the night before their wedding, and Waverly misses her bonus blanket
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: My world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755379
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	Old, New, Borrowed, and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is way out of my comfort zone to even contemplate reading my work, but I thought YOLO, and even if I don’t... I still wrote some more fluff. Who doesn’t like fluff?

**_Nicole - 11:03pm:_ ** _I think she’s finally giving up._

 **_Waverly - 11:04pm:_ ** _You better not be drunk, Nicole Raleigh Haught._

Nicole scoffed at her phone, looking between it and her _very_ soon to be sister-in-law who’s eyes were drooping on the couch next to her, empty glass of whiskey in hand. Nicole had managed, for one of the rare times in her life with the Earps, to avoid a drunken stupor while left alone with the elder Earp. She held her phone up, snapped a picture, and sent it to her fiancée.

**_Nicole - 11:07pm:_** _How dare you, Ms. Earp. This is my proudest moment. Didn’t even end up at Pussy Willows._

 **_Waverly - 11:07pm:_ ** _Good. I mean, I do enjoy drunk texts about how pretty I am and how you like me so much._

Nicole smiled at the phone but nearly jumped off the couch at the loud snore Wynonna sucked in, followed by her promptly collapsing on the arm of the couch. She sighed. Wynonna didn’t get into as much trouble these days, but she’d been hell bent on having one last hurrah with Nicole that night. It had ended in their current state, a true rager to go down in the books… As influential as Wynonna could be, Nicole wasn’t going to let anything stand in the way of her being in top shape for the following day. Because the following day, she was getting to marry Waverly Earp.

**_Nicole - 11:09pm:_ ** _I don’t have to be drunk to tell you you’re so pretty and I like you so much. ❤️_

 **_Waverly - 11:10pm:_ ** _Well then, by all means…_

Wynonna had insisted on the two of them spending the last night before Nicole and Waverly’s wedding together, while Waverly stayed at her aunt Gus’s home with Jeremy and Chrissy, their own little party. Tradition, she’d said, even though Waverly and Nicole had adamantly fought to spend their night together, in their home, with their daughter, Raleigh. Nicole thought of the little girl and wished more than anything that she’d gotten to tuck her little bug into bed that night. She sighed.

Looking over, she grabbed the glass from Wynonna’s limp hand, grabbed her phone and set an alarm for the morning, and covered her with a blanket.

**_Waverly - 11:15pm:_ ** _Missing my bonus blanket right now._

Nicole stood in the kitchen contemplating. Wynonna had picked her up at their home earlier in the day after they had finished preparing the venue, another method of kidnapping her. Before she could think more about it, she snuck back into the living room. Carefully uncovering the now completely passed out woman, she fished around the contents of her pocket, praying to anything that this wouldn’t be the time Wynonna actually reacted to something short of a herd of elephants trampling through the room. Carefully extracting what she was looking for, Nicole grinned in triumph, covered her back up, and backed away slowly.

***

Waverly frowned at her phone in bed, her blue text bubble having “Read at 11:15pm” floating below it, but no response from Nicole. But as she was about to put the phone down and pretend to attempt to sleep for the rest of the night, the three dots she was hoping for popped up and disappeared again. She sighed when nothing came through, but refused to be needy. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of her life (besides meeting her daughter), and she could get through one night without the vanilla smelling, warm, strong — Nope. She was independent and she had this.

She sat up though when she heard tires on the gravel drive just before her phone buzzed.

**_Nicole - 11:42pm:_ ** _You still know how to sneak out of Gus’s place, pretty girl?_

Momentarily confused, she stared at her phone. She nearly squealed in delight however when she remembered the sound and looked from her phone out the window. Wynonna’s old blue and white F-150 sat just to the side of the house on the grass, no headlights on and the engine quietly rumbling. The dark country night shielded it, except the sliver of moonlight that landed on Nicole’s face as she gave her dimpled smile through the windshield. 

Waverly wasted no time throwing on a comfy robe and some slippers, and retracing the steps she’d taken countless times to escape her aunt’s home. Before she knew it she was safely outside and running over to the truck. Climbing in the cab, she ever so carefully latched the squeaky passenger door behind her and turned to face the driver.

“Hey pretty lady,” Nicole grinned at her, and Waverly didn’t waste another minute grabbing fistfuls of the redhead’s shirt and crashing their lips together. It was ridiculous as they’d seen each other only hours before, but she couldn’t help her excitement at seeing her oh so soon to be wife. 

When she finally pulled away Nicole mumbled against her lips, “airfield?”

Waverly nodded, wanting nothing more.

***

The pair lay curled into each other, on their backs in the bed of the old, sort of stolen, truck. Millions of stars peppered the night sky, and as Waverly looked toward the deep blue heavens, Nicole looked at her. They both finally felt the calm they had needed with each other, tradition be damned

The air was cool, and they bundled closer together, Nicole’s arms tight around the smaller woman as Waverly nestled into her favorite spot on Nicole’s chest.

“Raleigh got settled in with Champ okay?” Nicole asked, unable to resist inquiring about the little girl. Waverly nodded. 

“He’s bringing her by first thing in the morning,’’ Waverly loved knowing what her daughter meant to Nicole, and that their day would never be complete without her. She had Nicole’s heart strings tied around her finger from the day she was born, when Nicole was the one right there with her.

Nicole looked down at her watch, “You know, it’s technically our wedding day now.”

Waverly reached up and kissed her softly in the night, “I love you, Nicole.”

“And I love you, Waverly Earp. I can’t wait to call you my wife.” 

Nicole pulled her impossibly closer when she felt the smaller woman shiver. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t checked or thought to bring some blankets, knowing more than well of Waverly’s need for multiple of them. With a kiss to her forehead she jumped out of the bed back to the cab to search around.

“Ah ha!” She said in triumph when she found a pile of blankets behind the passenger seat. She scooped them up and climbed back in the cab.

Waverly quickly grabbed the top one, unfolding it only for a bottle of wine to fall out of it, nearly breaking on the bed.

“Typical…” Nicole mumbled. Waverly giggled, and laid the blanket down, when a piece of paper likewise fell out of it. Now Nicole was confused.

Waverly unfolded it and smiled, handing it to Nicole.

_“I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away from her, Naughty Haughty. The wine is new, and consider the truck my ‘something old, borrowed, and … mostly… blue’ gifts._

_But not to keep obviously. I just won’t hunt you down tonight.” -_ _Wy_

Nicole laughed out loud, and put her arm back around Waverly. “Shall we?” Waverly asked, holding up the bottle.

Nicole looked around, rifling through the other blankets, before sighing. “Definitely didn’t leave a bottle opener.”

They could only ask for so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on twitter if you wanna holler at me @jbears20


End file.
